


Les tentatives de drague douteuses de Bucky et celles plus heureuses de Natasha

by TheHappyEgg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Flirting, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Darcy & Bucky are siblings, F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Meet-Cute, Protective Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyEgg/pseuds/TheHappyEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une fic où Natasha n'a pas le moral. Où les soulmarks non réciproques sont déprimantes. Mais Bucky va essayer d'arranger les choses de sa façon tordue mais mignonne et Darcy embrasser la rousse de ses rêves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les tentatives de drague douteuses de Bucky et celles plus heureuses de Natasha

Natasha sirotait sa vodka comme elle aurait siroté un de ces milkshakes trop sucrés que Clint aime tant. Le bar en lui même n’était pas exceptionnel, ni même proche de ses quartiers au SHIELD. Le patron avait cependant le mérite de s’y connaître en matière de vodka. C’était dans ce bar même qu’elle avait rencontré Maria. 

Non, Natasha n’était pas nostalgique. Elle n’avait jamais été amoureuse de Maria. Bien sur, leur séquences de sexes aussi impromptues que passionnées étaient agréables. Natasha avait cependant confiance en sa capacité à trouver une partenaire avec qui elle saurait retrouver autant de plaisir physique. Non, le sexe n’était pas ce qui allait lui manquer. Même s’il avait été fabuleux, entendons nous bien là dessus.

Le problème, c’est que Natasha s’était liée d’amitié avec la petite brune piquante. Son humour pince sans rire était infaillible. Il n’y avait aucune crainte dans son regard, ni aucune pitié alors qu’elle connaissait une partie du passé de Natasha. Une petite partie, certes, mais tout de même. Il y avait aussi l’incapacité de Maria à tenir l’alcool. Immanquablement, elle finissait par vouloir chanter dans un karaoké. Elle avait un tel sens du rythme abominable que cela en était hilarant et terrifiant à la fois.

Mais voila, tout cela devait s’arrêter. Maria avait rencontré son âme soeur. Natasha allait se retirer, laisser la place au Grand Amour, au vrai, celui qui laisse les premiers mots échangés au creux du bras. Sharon. C’était le nom de l’âme soeur de Maria. Elle avait l’air d’être une chouette fille. Un parcours impressionnant au FBI. Oui, Natasha avait été volé son dossier, et alors ?

Cependant aussi compétente que soit Sharon avec une arme à feu, et peu importe combien ses superviseurs disaient du bien de leur protégé, Natasha ne connaissait pas Sharon. Peut être que Sharon refuserait à Maria de voir Natasha. Les gens en couples ont toujours peur des exs, non ?

Quel sujet difficile à aborder avec son âme soeur à peine rencontré ! « Je sors ce soir voir un verre avec l’assassin avec qui je m’envoyait en l’air avant de te rencontrer. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, c’est une amie. One n’a pas couché ensemble depuis au moins une semaine. Bisous».

Oui bon voilà. Pas exactement le genre d’information à risquer après avoir dévoilé sa couleur préféré. Et ne rien dire et continuer à voir Natasha quand même, ça pouvait être vu comme de la trahison. Mensonge par omission, mais un mensonge quand même.

Maria lui avait envoyé un sms disant qu’elle voulait prendre ses distances. Logique. Rationnel. Un peu froid. Un peu comme Maria. Natasha ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Elle aurait surement fait pareil si les situations avaient été inversées.

Ah, oui ! C’est vrai. Les situations ne pourraient jamais être inversées. Car les gens comme Natasha n’avaient pas accès au « et elles vécurent heureuses pour toujours ». Vodka dans un bar douteux donc.

Car Natasha avait perdu une amie. Quand on ne peut pas se projeter dans un futur romantique idyllique sans nuage, on accorde une importance particulière à l’amitié. Au départ, Natasha n’était pas spécifiquement programmée pour l’amitié, mais depuis qu’elle avait quitté l’URSS son talent dans le domaine avait progressé… exponentiellement.

Natasha avait grandie dans un coin reculé de Sibérie. Glacé, dur, affamé. Depuis toute petite, elle avait compris que les mots qui ornaient son poignets étaient différents des autres. Elle voyait la joie dans le regard de son père. La pointe de rancoeur dans celui de sa grande soeur. 

Les lettres qui ornaient la peau de Natasha étaient Spéciales. Elles étaient uniques. Elles ne ressemblaient pas aux lettres qu’elle apprenait à l’école, qu’elle voyait un peu partout lorsqu’elle accompagnait son père au marché. Ces lettres étaient uniques. Comme un lien déjà indestructible entre elle et son âme soeur.

C’est son papa qui lui avaient expliqué l’importance de ces signes étranges sur son bras. Les premiers mots de son âme soeur ne seraient pas en russe. C’est pourquoi il y avait un alphabet latin et non cyrillique sur ses bras. 

Avoir des mots étrangers sur sa peau représentaient une chance incroyable dans le village de Natasha. Une chance de quitter la misère. D’exister. D’être autre chose qu’une personne qui viendrait prendre la place de son père pour le remplacer aux champs. Plus qu’un pion interchangeable. Elle allait voyager. Plus loin que personne ne pouvait imaginer.

Pour voyager, Natasha avait voyagé. D’abord, à cinq ans, son père avait finalement économiser assez d’argent pour entreprendre un voyage jusqu’à Moscou où se trouvait le Centre National des Liens d’Ames. Là, de nombreux linguistes travaillaient pour déchiffrer les mots des quelques chanceux qui avaient hérité de mots étrangers. 

Bien sur c’était aussi l’occasion de contrôler les enfants et de détecter les futurs traitres à la mère patrie parmi les jeunes têtes blondes qui affluaient de tout le pays. Mais Natasha et son père n’en avaient aucune idée.

On avait dit à Natasha que ses mots étaient en anglais. Quel exotisme ! On lui avait dit que les spécialiste de ce dialecte si peu utilisé se faisaient rare et qu’elle devait attendre un spécialiste dans le couloir.

Aucun spécialiste n’était jamais venu. L’armée si. Natasha n’avait jamais revu son père.

Natatsha avait été entrainé avec d’autres enfants aux « marques non réciproques ». C’est comme ça qu’ils nommaient les personnes dont les premiers mots délivré par leurs âme soeurs seraient un rejet immédiat. Aucun risque alors pour leur jeunes espions de les trahir au nom d’un Grand Amour qui les rejetterai au premiers mots.

L’amour est pour les enfants. L’amour n’étaient pas pour eux. Gentils petits soldats façonnables dans les mains des adultes. 

Malgré son travail acharné pour plaire à leurs instructeur, Natasha n’avait été autorisée à apprendre l’anglais qu’à 20 ans. Elle avait alors compris le destin auquel elle été condamner. être liée à une femme heureuse et amoureuse d’un homme. L’autre femme n’avait probablement même pas ses mots à elle inscrits sur la peau. Mais Natasha s’était fait à l’idée.

Elle pouvait toujours devenir quelqu’un dans la vie de cette personne. Un ange gardien, une amie, une confidente. Quelqu’un. Après avoir vu les mots de certaines de ses camarades, Natasha s’estimait réellement chanceuse. « Pas si je te tue d’abord. » Disaient les mots sur le bras de Dottie.

À posteriori, Natasha pensait qu’ils avaient surtout voulu la contrôler à cause de l’anglais sur son bras. L’anglais. L’autre, le capitaliste, l’ennemi. Ah, les joies de la guerre froide.

Puis, avec les tentatives de rapprochement des deux blocs, elle avait peu à peu participé à des missions internationales. Jusqu’au point où elle considérait à présent New York comme sa maison. Pas que la mère patrie et Red Room aient été des modèles d’accueil pour elle. Mais New York était agréable. Elle y était bien. Elle avait quelques amis fidèles.

Une de moins.

Serveur une autre vodka.

Oui, peut être qu’elle dramatisait la situation. Peut être que Sharon ne serait pas une connasse jalouse et toxique et laisserait Maria gérer sa vie sociale comme elle l’entendait. Peut être même que Sharon finirait par devenir une amie. Mais là, vraiment, elle avait juste envie de s’apitoyer sur son sort. Ne parler à personne. Et déprimer en sirotant la meilleure vodka du coin.

Oh non.

Merde.

Voila qu’elle était maudite. En levant la tête pour commander sa boisson, elle avait croisé le regard d’un jeune homme. Abrutit qui s’était levé et se dirigeait vers sa table avec un irritant sourire charmeur.

Un coureur de jupon, il ne manquait plus que ça. Natasha essayait de débloquer ses talents de télépathie cacher pour communiquer au jeune homme « je connais cinquante façon de te tuer avec mon petit doigt et si tu fais un pas de plus dans ma direction, je choisirai la plus lente et douloureuse ».

L’idiot ne faisait que sourire plus dangereusement. Génial, un suicidaire. Un pick up artiste qui devait apprécier le « challenge » qu’une femme non consentante représentait pout leur égo.

Natasha analysait sa cible, presque automatiquement. Militaire. Ex Militaire. Déchargé pour ce bras amputé qu’il cache par cette prothèse mécanique et ses longues manches. Capitaine ou Sergent. Non, Sergent. Sergent, c’est sûr. Moqueur. Stress post traumatique. Pas encore remis même s’il le cache habilement par la façon gracieuse dont il se déplace.

« Salut, ma belle. » Vraiment, était ce vraiment le mieux qu’il pouvait faire en terme de voix suave ? Ridicule.

« Dégage. » Claqua Natasha. Mais l’abrutit continua comme si elle n’avait pas parlé du tout.

« Moi c’est Bucky. Je sais qu’on ne se connait pas ni rien mais… »

« Putain, mec, je t’ai dit non. Je baise pas avec les mecs t’tes façons. Barre toi. » Pitié, faites qu’il s’en aille.

« Fabuleux ! Ma soeur non plus ! Elle est assise là bas avec moi et te dévore des yeux depuis toute à l’heure » S’exclama joyeusement le jeune homme. Ses yeux brillaient comme s’il venait de lui jouer une blague particulièrement drôle. Natasha n’arrivait pas à enregistrer l’information alors que le jeune homme continuait à parler seul.

« Elle a dit et je cite « Cette fille est un pur canon, je ne sais pas si je préfère être elle quand je serais plus grande ou me mettre à ses pieds et lui offrir le cunni de sa vie. Comment est ce qu’elle arrive à être aussi sexy et attendrissante ? Ça devrait être interdit . Je crois que mon vagin va fondre.» Bref, tu vois le topo. Mais ma frangine a toujours du mal à trouver ses mots devant les jolies fille comme toi. Je crèche sur le canapé de ma soeur en ce moment et elle refuse de me laisser payer une partie du loyer. Du coup, j’essaie de lui rendre l’ascenseur comme je peux. Après tu peux ne pas être intéressé. C’est OK. Consentement avant tout et tout ça hein? Mais si tu la vois au moins à moitié aussi géniale qu’elle est à mes yeux, vous devriez vous entendre. Écoute, je vais aller par là bas un moment et puis je vous laisse voir. Essaie de briser ni son coeur, ni ses ovaires. À plus beauté. »

Et puis Bucky l’idiot avait disparu. Comme ça. Natasha n’avait pas encore réussi à comprendre comment ce mec pouvait dire autant de chose en une seule respiration. OK, elle était intimidante, mais deux minutes de pure apnée, c’était un record.

Natasha jeta un oeil dans la direction d’où venait Bucky pour essayer de trouver « la frangine ». Surement plus jeune que lui vu la protection et l’affection qu’elle avait entendu chez Bucky. Elle espérait que les parents avaient été plus inspiré sur le prénom de leur fille, car peu importe combien cette fille était canon, jamais au bord de l’orgasme elle ne pourrait crier quelque chose d’aussi ridicule que Bucky sans se mettre à explorer de rire.

Natasha la repéra rapidement. Et si elle n’avait pas tant été en train de s’apitoyer sur son sort, elle l’aurait remarqué beaucoup plus tôt. Cette fille était exactement son type.

D’accord, elle avait prévu de noyer son désespoir avec de l’alcool, mais des orgasmes feraient l’affaire. Comme ils disent sur sa terre d’accueil, si la vie te donne des citrons, fais en de la limonade.

La jeune femme avait les même longues boucles brunes que son frère. Natasha avait toujours un faible pour les brunes. Maria s’était moqué d’elle pour ça d’ailleurs quand elles avaient croisé quelques un de ces anciens coups d’un soirs. La jeune fille cachait ses joues écarlates derrière sa longue chevelure.

Elle portait un rouge à lèvre rouge sang. Natasha rêvait de répandre la peinture parfaitement étalée sur ses lèvres pour lui enlever cet air de poupée sage. Elle avait des lunettes de vue qui lui donnait un air geek plutôt que hipster. Air qui se confirmait par son Tshirt juvénile de super héros. Haut qu’elle remplissait divinement. Natasha n’avait jamais vraiment cru au concept des personnes attirés soit disant plus par les seins ou plus par les fesses. Elle allait devoir revisiter son opinion sur la question après ce soir car comme le proclamait fièrement le TShirt. Holly Shit Batman.

La jeune femme était plus jeune que ce qu’elle avait d’abord pensé. Ses lunettes penchés la faisait sourire. Et un élan de tendresse envahissait Natasha là où il n’y avait que du désir. Quel étrange petit bout de jeune femme. L’attention de Natasha était définitivement piquée.

« Bonsoir, je peux t’offrir un verre ? » demanda Natasha. Ce qui était stupide car la jeune fille avait déjà un verre plein devant elle, mais elle avait été déstabilisée par toutes ces émotions. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude, ok. Elle allait se reprendre.

Natasha s’assit en face de la jeune femme, tout en replaçant sa chevelure rousse en arrière, dévoilant sa nuque nue. Elle sourit au regard de sa victime perdue à la vue de sa peau découverte. Voilà, c’est mieux, Natasha. Reprend tes esprit. Black Widow.

« Ouah. Parfois, il me tape sur les nerfs, mais il y a des jours comme aujourd’hui où je me rappelle pourquoi je l’aime tant. » répondit la jeune fille avec un clin d’oeil mutin.

Le visage de Natasha se décomposa alors qu’elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits, choquée par les mots de la jeune fille.

« Tu vas bien ? T’es toute pale d’un coup. C’est un truc que j’ai dit ? Oh non, Bucky a encore fait de la merde. Qu’est ce qu’il t’a raconté, cet imbécile. Au mon dieu, je savais que c’était trop beau pour être vrai. Comme si je pouvais avoir l’ombre d’une chance avec une fille comme toi. Et voila que je parle toute seule alors que t’es au bord de l’anévrisme. Tu veux boire un truc ? Tiens prends mon verre. Respire. Bois un coup. Ça va aller. C’est une limonade. Zéro alcool. » enchaina la soeur à toute vitesse en parlant avec les mains. Clairement le débit de parole aussi était héréditaire.

La gorge de Natasha était nouée et accepta le verre offert. Elle bu la limonade d’une traite. La petite soeur la regardait toujours avec cet air de maman tigre inquiète pour son rejeton. Définitivement adorable.

« Ne t’inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Je suis juste surprise. Je ne m’attendais simplement pas à ce que tu sois attirée par les femmes. Je suis agréablement surprise, je dois dire. » Annonça Natasha avec un sourire de requin.

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi voulais tu m’offrir un verre sinon ? Qu’est ce que t’a raconté Buck ? » Darcy était toujours confuse et les tentatives de flirt de Natasha manquaient clairement leurs cibles.

Bucky a été plutôt très direct quant à tes intentions dévergondées envers moi. C’est juste qu’avec tes premiers Mots envers moi, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que mon âme soeur soit attirée par moi. » Expliqua Natasha.

Âme soeur ? J’ai prononcé tes Mots ? Je suis ton âme soeur ? ! Par la barbe d’Ondin, tu as dit les mien. Tu es mon âme soeur ! » Commença à exploser la jeune fille en sautant de joie. Son enthousiasme était touchant, mais à ce stade de leur rencontre, Natasha ne devrait certainement pas faire descendre son regard sur la généreuse poitrine qui rebondissait sous ce logo du justicier de Gotham.

Tu ne t’en étais pas rendu compte ? » demanda Natasha confuse. Les mots de son âme soeur était gravés jusque dans son âme. Même après Budapest (ne pas parler de Budapest), où elle ne se souvenait pas de son nom, elle connaissait le sens de ses mots au creux de son bras. 

« Disons, qu’une invitation à boire un verre sont des premiers mots assez communs. Dès que j’ai eu l’âge légal, mon coeur frôlait la crise cardiaque à chaque fois que je mettais les pieds dans un bar. Mais j’ai appris à ne pas laisser mes espoirs s’envoler.Pas que j’ai entendu cette phrase ils et une fois, la plupart du temps, était juste des étudiants de fraternité bourrés. Mais l’entendre de Ta bouche… » 

Et voila, Darcy recommençait à bouillonner, à la fois intimidée, bourée d’insécurité et extatique. Natasha prit les choses en main pour montrer combien elle était ravit de la tournure des événements et n’aurait pas pu rêvé d’une plus charmante Ame soeur.

Natasha fit le tour de la petite table en un instant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Juste un contact. Pour la rassurer. Natasha n’était pas exactement douée pour parler d’émotion. Elle garda le baiser tendre alors qu’elle encerclait son âme soeur, délicieusement plus petite entre ses bras.

Enfin, le tendre premier baiser romantique entre âme soeur, en vrai, c’est surtout un truc qu’on voit dans les comédie romantiques. Très vite (pas assez) le baiser devint fiévreux. Sentir son âme soeur gémir contre elle faisait des choses incroyables au coeur de Natasha. Natasha glissa ses main sous le Tshirt en coton de celle qui lui était destinée. Elle caressa délicatement ses flancs. Elle ne voulait pas mettre à nue la peau précieuse dans ce lieu public. Elle restait une assassin au sang froid inébranlable.

Elle laissa un instant ses ongles marquer la peau délicate du corp de l’autre. La réponse de son âme soeur était… indécente. À réessayer au plus tôt dans un endroit sécurisé. Natasha n’était absolument pas en train de perdre la tête. Elle ne songeait pas à soulever son âme soeur jusqu’à la faire assoir sur la table pour se loger entre ses cuisses. Elle n’était pas obsédée par le gout que son sexe aurait sous sa langue. Ni les regards outrés et jaloux des ivrognes qui lorgneraient sur leur duo parfaitement associé. Elle ne rêvait pas d’entendre les suppliques de son âme soeur au bord de l’orgasme. Elle était froide, calculatrice, en parfait contrôle de la situation.

« Bah alors, Darcy, frangine, tu ne me présente pas ta nouvelle amie ? » demanda soudain connard en chef. Oui. Ok. Bon, peut être que le côte assassin surentrainé avait été momentanément compromis par la rencontre avec son âme soeur. Que c’était embarrassant. Était elle en train de rougir ? Merde. Puissent Coulson et Barton ne JAMAIS en entendre parler.  
« Oh la ferme Buck ! Et puis, on dit âme soeur. » corrigea très fière d’elle la petite soeur. Darcy. Dieu merci. Un prénom parfait pour une âme soeur parfaite. Bucky l’idiot reprit cependant bien trop vite contenance. Darcy avait cependant profité de ce temps de répit pour lier ses doigts à ceux de Natasha. Comme s’il existait un autre lieu sur Terre où elle aurait voulu être. (Dans son lit avec sa brune mis à part.)

« Âme soeur. Parfait, je ne me sentirait même plus coupable de ne pas faire ta vaisselle sale. Bon, alors, cette beauté a un nom ? » continua l’idiot que décidément rien n’arrêtait.

« Bien sur, imbécilz. Elle s’appelle. Buck, voici … »

« Oh merde, c’est génial. Tu ne connais pas son nom ! » Bucky avait l’air d’un enfant à qui on venait d’annoncer que Noel et son anniversaire tomberaient deux fois cette année.

Ah oui. Merde. Les prénoms. Effectivement, elles avaient loupé une étape. Pourtant leur lien leur semblait déjà si fort. Et pourtant elles ne se connaissaient depuis moins de quelques minutes. Quelle chose curieuse que les liens d’âme.

« Alors, belle soeur, tu vas me le donner ce prénom ? Si je continue de t’appeler beauté, Darcy va bientôt reprendre ses esprits et pointer mes couilles avec son tazer, alors autant rendre les choses plus faciles pour tout le monde. » 

« Ne t’inquiète pas, chaton. Je compte bien le faire crier à ta soeur toute la nuit. Puisque tu dors sur le canapé, pas moyen de te tromper. » Déclara Natasha, ravie de retourner la monnaie de sa pièce à Bucky. Mais plutôt que de se réjouir sur sa revanche, elle avait une âme soeur à ravager.

Âme soeur extremement intelligente puisqu’elle la tirait déjà par la main hors du bar pour qu’elle aillent au plus vite dans un lieu privé « À plus Bucky bear, tu as entendu mon âme soeur ? On a une prophétie à accomplir. Dort bien ! »

Bucky était plutôt vert. Il avala d’une traite les verre de tequila qu’il avait commandé pour eux trois. Avec un peu de chance, s’il buvait assez, il aurait oublié les événements de la soirée. Voila un plan parfait, ne lui restait plus qu’un lieu ou dormir.

« Hey, toi, là ! Punk ! Tu connaitrais pas un canap’ où je peux crasher pour la nuit ? Ma frangine vient de rencontrer son âme soeur, et je ne sais pas si c’est leur bonheur écoeurant ou la tequila mais j’ai l’impression que je vais dégueuller »

Et le sergent entendit ses Mots.

« Tant que tu ne vomis pas sur mes pompes, tu peux rentrer à la maison avec moi, jerk. »

**Author's Note:**

> Écrire en anglais est épuisant. Alors même si le fandom francophone comprends quatre pèquenauds et demi, je vais pour une fois me faire plaisir et écrire dans ma langue natale (et arrêter d'écorcher celle de Shakespeare)  
> Where Bucky is a flirt but Darcy is worse est une version anglaise (moins convaincante) de cette fic


End file.
